


Diagnosis: Partial Invisibility

by yoshifan8



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshifan8/pseuds/yoshifan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This phenomenon. I do find it interesting, partly annoying, slightly depressing, but overall a causation of questioning my disposition." In the middle of a World Meeting, Canada begins to examine his life and himself. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnosis: Partial Invisibility

 

Do I just have that kind of presence? Translucent? Monotonous? Easily forgotten?

Most of the time when I speak,  _if_  I speak, people talk over me. Is it my voice? My story? My self? I ignore it, play it off, continue when that person has finished . . . do they realize what just occurred? Am I the only one that does?

This phenomenon. I do find it interesting, partly annoying, slightly depressing, but overall a causation of questioning my disposition.

_**-~o~-** _

This was my thought process as I, Canada, sat through yet another typical and unproductive World Meeting. To my right, America had the floor and was currently spewing nonsense about giant robots possibly combating global warming with their superpowers. Next to him, England proclaimed what a git he was, and France sitting nearby decided to add his two cents while subtly insulting England. Of course, this sparked another one of their infamous quarrels, with the American laughing obnoxiously in the background. Other countries began to break up into smaller conversations and arguments, either agreeing - Japan; disagreeing - half the world; or talking about unrelated topics among themselves – China, Russia, Spain, basically everyone else. Some were zoning out - Italy; some sleeping - Greece; though I'm not surprised in the least. As I mentioned before, another classic meeting. Across the room, Germany was reaching his boiling point. Sometimes I wonder why he even puts up with the chaos in the first place.

I glance down at the cute, little polar bear blissfully asleep on my lap. I smile softly. As I absentmindedly brush my fingers through Kumakichi’s fur, I watch the pandemonium presented to me. I quickly find myself falling into my previous train of thought.

_I should just leave. It's not like anyone would notice anyways, being invisible and all. But I need to give my notes to the Prime Minister, even if they are pretty much useless._

_What is it about me that cause the other nations to not see me? And if they do, it's only temporary or because they think I am my brother. I have the second largest land mass in the world for crying out loud! I may not be as conspicuous as the others, but that doesn't mean I'm unremarkable. I have plenty of interesting qualities such as my notorious hockey skills, my infamous pancakes, and my love for (I'm not addicted) maple syrup. I'm also an excellent marksman, crafty negotiator, and if needed I can be deprecating and deftly annihilate my opponent. (For instance, I made America cry after passive-aggressively pointing out his faults for hours on end.)_

_At least Kumajiji remembers me, despite always asking who I am. And, America who visits occasionally. There is also my papa France, and England once in a blue moon. Cuba is a good friend when he realizes it's me. And who can forget the self proclaimed awesome Prussia? After giving him a bottle of my delicious maple syrup (and him realizing that it was definitely not a prank), he has never mistaken me for my brother. I am lucky to have some countries recognize me, even though it is only a handful. I think I would be overwhelmed if more nations paid attention to me._

_Although there are times when I wish I could be more memorable, I am -_

Germany's booming voice break my thoughts. Immediately, everyone quiets down and the meeting is back on track. Of course, this only lasts for about a minute, probably less, and any actual progress is thrown out the window without hesitation whatsoever, along with my futile notes.

"Who are you?"

Oh, I didn't notice Kumajiro (that’s his name!) wake up. After I whisper my name, with a concerned look on his face, he asks me if I am okay. Maybe he read my thoughts somehow.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking about my partial invisibility," I reply, murmuring the last part.

"Okay. I want pancakes," my adorable pet decided after yawning. I ruffle his fur and readily agree as soon as we go home.

_Yeah, I am pretty happy with my life._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, AO3! Although I have been an avid reader for years, this is my first published work. I wrote this many months ago, and it had been festering in my computer. I say one-shot, but it's more of a blurb really. Please, R&R.  
> I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, nor any of its characters. All rights go to Hidekazu Himaruya.


End file.
